


Above The Fog #3

by voleuse



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-06
Updated: 2005-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Time demands strong minds, great hearts, true faith, and willing hands.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Above The Fog #3

**Author's Note:**

> S1, no spoilers. Title and summary adapted from Josiah Gilbert Holland's _God, give us men!_

The tinny ringtone of Usher's latest cuts off when Wallace hits "Talk."

"Hey, stud."

He can picture, exactly, Veronica's smile. She uses it whenever she's trying to con someone. Including him.

"I need a favor."

"Right." He doesn't smile, because she can hear it, too. "Does it involve cheerleaders?" There's always a chance.

"Maybe." She draws the word out, so he knows it doesn't.

Yet.

"And Wango Tango tickets?"

"Sure." Her voice pitches higher, which means sarcasm. "I'll just wave my magic wand."

"I'll hold you to that." He takes out his notebook. "So whose file do you need today?"


End file.
